Better Waltz Down to Wonderland/Transcript
It was a crazy week for TJ and his friends. Before this, Matthew got a new keyblade after that huge incident when Frank burned his keyblade out of anger. Luckily, Moko steals Frank’s credit card and gives it to Matthew. At Dallas, Texas, Faith, an old classmate of Moko wanted to steal his heart and be Moko’s so-called girlfriend. She is known to be extremely bossy to her assistants and transformed into her inner monster by turning her skin green. However, Moko uses a crossbow and trap Faith for good. TJ gave Moko a red bracelet That was supposed to be a farewell present, but didn’t have time to give it to him. TJ gets bit by Moko because of how the Vampire was really happy and got out of control, but in a more happy and appreciative way of saying “Thank you”. ( The day at Yokai Academy was relaxing and it was sunny. The students are outside playing. The monster boys were playing football while the girls were texting and taking pictures on their phones. All the ghouls are having fun. TJ and Yukei are spending time together when Yukei was gone doing science experiments and Mizo was taking ice skating lessons. Yukei is displaying his rainbow marbles on the ground and put his tarot cards next to them. He flip pages through his book, checking while preparing ). Boy student: Hey, hey ! Over here ! I wanna catch it ! Girl student on the phone: And, I was like “Yeah, totally because she got no curlers in her hair”. Then she told me about some gossip at school. Yukei ( checking ): Let’s see here. It’s like making Ice cream and potions into a cauldron. I always when I get my things in order. TJ: I haven’t see you in awhile, Yukei. So, how was science experiment ? Was it fun ? Yukei: Fun ? More like busy products. I‘ve been trying so hard to complete it, Considering how tough it was. Everybody was like “Can I ask for a favor” kind of thing which I told them no a lot. By the way, Kuru told me about you guys going to Dallas about modeling assignment with Moko. And then this crazy gorgon woman tries to stalk him. TJ: Her name is Faith and she was Moko’s classmate for a very long time before he left her and his other friends at his school at Transylvania. Yukei: Yep, Moko is a true Transylvanian and a Shinzo in one. TJ: Yeah, And He starts biting me because I gave him a gift as a farewell present. I think it’s a way of saying Thank you. Yukei: He literally bit you ? TJ: Yes. The gift I gave was a red bracelet that I made for him. It was homemade. He wouldn’t let go of me. And then Kuru had to stop him. But it was really funny because Moko never acts like that. I never noticed that before. Yukei: Oh, Moko. He might act like a child sometimes, but in reality, he’s mature and smart. The bottom line is that he always loves to bite you every time we do something or after a fight. If that’s the case, I think he favors you the most. TJ ( unsure if it’s true or not ): I don’t think so, Yukei. You see, he’s a Vampire and I’m a human. We treat each other nicely and we’re always cordial too. I don’t think he favors me at all. It’s just... Hmm. I don’t know. Yukei: Don’t dwell on it, TJ. He likes your neck. I’m glad he didn’t suck your blood for his entertainment. ( He finished his marbles and tarot cards ) There. It’s done. Okay, Now for the main part. I always do this when my parents let me do something. Would you like to see it ? TJ: Of course. Yukei: Alright, Now, pay attention. ( He picks up his wand and uses his fingers to lift the cards to float. The marbles float in order like the colors of the rainbow. Yukei snaps his fingers as the marbles lands on the cards as he stomps his feet. Then the cards and the marbles float gracefully up in the air. Then the cards and the marbles stop floating and landed safely on the ground ). TJ ( cheering and clapping ): Ha Ha ! Yeah ! Oh, my god ! That was great ! I didn’t know you can practice magic like that. Yukei: It’s like to take care of motions from any kind of sickness. More like motion sickness. But thank you. I’ve been working so hard on it since this morning. I don’t use this for advantage as a con artist. I do this for the fun of it. Feels great. I promised my mom that it’s top notch. TJ ( laughs ): Yeah, That was great. Yukei ( appreciated ): Thanks. ( TJ smiles and turns around and sees an Axe on top of a log. He looks at it with suspicion and walks towards it. He sees that it has scratches on it and cuts on it ). Category:Bite Ghoulish Transcripts